bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 31
is the thirty-first episode of the [[My Hero Academia (Anime)|''My Hero Academia anime]] and the eighteenth episode of the second season. Summary In the aftermath of the Nomu assault on Hosu City, two news reporters notice Tomura and Kurogiri overlooking the city. Tomura angrily decays his binoculars and Kurogiri questions if he's unsatisfied with the result. Tomura responds that it all depends on tomorrow. The next day arrives, and Izuku, Shoto, and Tenya are recuperating at Hosu General Hospital. Izuku concludes that Hero Killer: Stain allowed them to live, to which Shoto agrees. Shoto commends Tenya for his bravery but Tenya refutes the praise. Manual and Gran Torino enter the room and introduce the students to the Chief of the Hosu Police Force; Kenji Tsuragamae. The police chief informs them that Stain is being treated for serious injuries and that they must be punished for yesterday's incident because they are uncertified individuals using their Quirks for violence without superior permission. This upsets Shoto, who claims that if they had not acted then Native would have been killed. He prepares to lash out at Kenji, but Gran Torino instructs him to allow the police chief to finish. Kenji admits that this was his opinion as a member of the Police Force and reveals that they would have been punished had it been an official disclosure. Since there were not enough witnesses to report the incident regarding Stain the incident will remain undisclosed. However, as a result, Izuku, Shoto, and Tenya will not get any recognition for their valiant efforts. Shoto says that the chief should have lead the conversation with that, and the trio thank him for pardoning them. Kenji says that Izuku, Shoto, and Tenya have a promising future awaiting them and thanks them for their heroic actions. The news of Stain's arrest spreads through the country like wildfire, with Endeavor receiving all the credit. Tomura is upset that the Nomu didn't receive enough publicity in comparison to Stain, who he wished the world forgot about completely. The newspaper mainly publishes Stain's feats and that his name will go down in history while the news on the Nomu is undermined. Katsuki and Best Jeanist's sidekicks receive a lecture from the number four hero regarding their need to stay calm and ignore the chaos that arose in Hosu. Eijiro confirms that the location Izuku sent out earlier was an SOS, but he and Tetsutetsu are caught and punished by Fourth Kind for being late to the internship. Momo and Itsuka are finally able to go out on patrol with Uwabami after filming a commercial with her and Ochaco calls Izuku about the incident. Back at the hospital, Tenya tells Izuku that his hand has received serious damage. Although it can be healed through surgery, Tenya states that he won't get it healed until he's become a true hero and use it as a reminder of his foolish actions. Izuku can relate and says he will do the same with his crooked hand. They make a pact to become strong together, but Shoto feels guilty that they both hurt their hands in skirmishes involving him. Shoto claims he isn't joking, but Tenya and Izuku laugh in response. Gran Torino calls All Might and berates him because Izuku got his teaching license revoked and his pay docked. All Might apologizes and blames it on his own inadequate teaching. Then Gran Torino goes on to compare Stain's ideology and charisma to All Might's and states that it's likely that the Hero Killer will inspire others. All Might replies that heroes will rise to defeat them, but Gran Torino responds that the League of Villains will rally them under Stain's ideology since their has been a connection between them. Gran Torino hypothesizes that the old enemy, the villain who killed All Might's predecessor and gave Toshinori his scars, All For One has returned. Toshinori is shocked that "All For One" has returned, not wanting to believe it. Gran Torino advises Toshinori to reveal to Izuku everything about himself and One For All when the opportunity arises and ends the call. Two days later, a viral video of Stain's backstory and ideology has spread widely throughout Japan. Two men discuss it in a hostess bar after one of them claims he may retire because of the drop in crime due to All Might's presence. The man smoking the cigarette states that Stain's words before falling unconscious will inspire many criminals into uniting with the organization Stain was believed to be allied with: the League of Villains. Characters In Order of Appearance Anime & Manga Differences *Himiko and Dabi are given extended scenes in the anime. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 31